The Staff for the Memo
�������������� That's the one dude/dudette that made everything possible. User pliantCreation/Tea Contacts: Twitter Powers Include * Have the final say. As soon as the problem is presented, she will have about a week to come to a conclusion. * Can override anything that the people underneath her has done (does not include the override power by the mods). * Determine what is canon for the Wayfaring Tea Hive and what isn't. * Should any changes be done to the wikia OR the memos, she has the right to override the change if it's unreasonable or suspicious. * Presents a tie-breaker. * Appoints who is in charge of what. * Can also pose as any other position that she sees fit. ������������������ That other dude that helped out. User mendaciousScion/Cato Contacts: Cato#5873 (Discord) Powers Include * Presents the plethora of information in a concise manner to FOUNDER. * Second-In-Command * If the FOUNDER is unavailable, the COFOUNDER takes over the situation and reports to the FOUNDER * Ability to appoint mods only, as long as FOUNDER approves. * Should any changes be done to the wikia, he has the right to override the changes. ������������������ You know. The one that is registered as the founder of the memo, OR was appointed to hold over the memo. Users Larry (Adminbot) Powers Include * Whatever is included in Pesterchum * Appoint mods accordingly. �������������������� People who represents the voice of Pesterchum and those that might come our way. Each moderator has a dynamic personality from the others, so hopefully you find the right one that understands your situation. Powers Include * They deal with problems as they see fit. They will have different interpretations of certain rules, but all the rules generally has some common interpretation. * They can also be counselors if you wish, but we do have an OOC memo where you can talk to the group. If it's suicide, or anything like that, please seek help. I believe in social support, but I don't believe we are the cure. * If a trial comes, they are the judges. They talk among themselves. It will be a majority vote rule. However, the ruling can be overriden by the head mod (me). Since you know, she is the founder and can do that. LMAO * They are also responsible of each other. Should they see that one is abusing their power, they report to either the COFOUNDER '''or '''FOUNDER. They will both talk about it and come to a decision. Once presented to the both of them, a decision must be made within a week, unless it's urgent, involving legal terms. Within three days a choice must be made by the person it was presented to (However, preferably I would tell it to Cato, since he's more knowledgeable about the law than me). * Can go against FOUNDER's override, if 3/4 mods agree it is unfair, excluding the Head mod who is . You know. A thing. She's like. Kinda bitchy about power and shit. * If neither COFOUNDER 'or '''FOUNDER '''are present, the mod(s) present must choose a mod to take care of business, if it is urgent. '�������������� These people are responsible for fixing mistakes on the Wikia. ������������������������ cOUGH. Subject to change. Uh. Honestly. I haven't even thought about this. Fuck.